


Kidnapped Part 1

by EvelynGrace87



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Ancient Egypt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynGrace87/pseuds/EvelynGrace87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~After some quiet time, the Med-Jai seek the O'Connell's help in keeping dangerous secrets from the wrong hands.~</p><p>*I don't own these characters, I just love and write about them* <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   It’s a beautiful Sunday afternoon with the sun spilling in St. Frances church where a baptism is about to be held. Evie and Rick are the proud parents of their infant son Alex. They are sitting in the first pew with Ana and Ian, with the rest of their friends and family behind them, expect Jon. Evie looks around the church and frowns when she does not see her goofy brother anywhere. She leans towards her husband and whispers about Jon. Rick furrows his brow and looks around the church. Jon is nowhere to be seen. Sometimes Rick wonders about that man. How can he be related to his lovely wife? Must have been a switch a birth, he decides.

Just as Rick is about to get up to go find Jon so the ceremony can begin, Jon walks down the aisle and plops next to Evie. Evie frowns.

“Where have you been?” she asks angrily. Jon hiccups.

“The free wine in the back,” he replies and smiles a goofy smile. Evie can smell the overindulgence of wine on his breath. Her eyes widen.

“Jon, did you drink the sacramental wine?”

Jon hiccups as his response. Rick leans in and looks Jon straight in the eyes.

“I do not want to hear your drunken hiccups during the ceremony,” Rick says in a stern voice. Jon salutes him.

“Aye, aye, Captain O’Connell!”

Evie rolls her eyes. The priest walks to the center of the room welcoming the friends and family of the O’Connells. The priest is a rather large man, whose rope belt might be the only thing between the O’Connells and his undergarments.

“Hi, fatso!” Jon says a little too loud for his own good. A few people snicker, including Ana and Ian.

“This is going to be an interesting evening,” Ian comments dryly.

“We have been having too many of those lately,” Rick replies as he says a silent pray that Jon falls asleep in the pew. The priest proceeds with the ceremony. Ana and Ian step up as the godparents. Jon lets out a whoop, whoop as they stand up. Rick glares at Jon.

“Message received, Captain” Jon giggles. If Jon was not related to Evie, Rick would have punched him square in the face by now. Rick looks over at Evie who has decided to pretend her brother is not there and smiles at her precious child and husband. She believes she is the luckiest woman in the world at this moment. Her healthy, beautiful son and her kind, gorgeous husband standing next to her make her smile. The jester known as Jon has good intentions but they are not always well received.

The ceremony ends and the group head to a local restaurant to celebrate the baptism of Alexander Richard O’Connell. Jon still cannot understand why Jonathan is not his middle name. His name is Jonathan and look at how great of a man he is. Rick spit out his beer when Jon had said that. Jon believes Rick would probably kick his ass if he did not love Evie so damn much. Jon knows Rick would try and move the sun if it meant Evie would always be safe. Their past run-ins with Egyptian sorcery and such have made Rick a tad overprotective of her. Maybe that is a good thing, Jon decides.

As everyone is visiting and congratulating the lovely couple and their son, Jon hears music coming from the bar area. Karaoke. Jon’s forte. Maybe later, he thinks to himself. Jon moseys on over to the bar and grabs a glass of wine and sits down next to Rick. Amy, Jon’s ex-wife and her new boyfriend-Arnold, saunter over. Fabulous, Jon thinks. He may have accepted Amy’s new love and that they were friends since they shared the same friends, but that does not mean he has to like Arnold. The tool.

Amy hugs Evie, “It was a lovely ceremony, Evie.” Evie beams and thanks her.

“And what a strong little boy for not crying,” Amy says to Alex.

Evie smiles, “He is strong like his father.”

Jon frowns, “He could have gotten that from me.” They all stare at Jon.

“We are hoping he did not getting anything from you,” Rick replies half joking. The others hide their laughter. Ana gasps.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asks, concerned. Ana nods over to a woman in a leopard print dress.

“That is, like, not acceptable. There is such a thing as too much leopard,” she states matter-of-factly. Jon rolls his eyes. Ana is not the brightest light bulb, and has a slight obsession with fashion and make-up; which make her good at her job as a stylist in her boutique. However, her slight obsession with the world like and occasionally valley girl talk, annoy Jon to no end.

“There is also such a thing as using the word like too much, “Jon says as he sips his wine. Rick looks over at Jon.

“And how many glasses of wine is that today, Mr. Carnahan? Including the church wine,” Rick asks.

“Hey, there was no guard or sign telling me to stay away. I enjoy the finer things in life, thank you, “Jon replies casually. Others come over to speak with Evie and Rick. Jonslips away in the bar where he is summoned by the karaoke gods. As Evie is talking with her Aunt Sue, who cradles Alex, she hears a familiar voice over the loud speaker. Evie shoots Rick a look.

“Oh, for the love of….” Rick says frustrated. Everyone in the bar and banquet hall hear Jon singing It’s Raining Men, karaoke style. A few, including Evie and Rick, go to the bar and see Jon belting out the song- rock band style. He is doing air splits and shaking his behind- the bar seems to love it. Rick cannot help but laugh, but would not enjoy admitting he knew that man. Evie sighs and wonder what her parents would think, if they were alive, of their beloved son shaking his groove thing on a stage at a bar. When the song is over, Jon gets a round of applause and heads over to his sister and brother-in-law.

“I am at one with the stage,” Jon states.

“Was that before or after you started shaking your ass?” Rick asks.

“Don’t be a hater, Richard O’Connell,” Jon waves his hand in front of himself, mimicking an angry woman. Evie sighs and head back to the banquet room with Rick and Jon. The rest of the evening is uneventful as the time to go home grew near.

***

  Monday morning came too fast. Evie was at the museum library cataloging books, with Alex sleeping the nursery her employer had so kindly built her so she would not need a daycare. She really was the luckiest woman in the world. Evie heard footsteps on the tile floors and looked up to see a man and woman about her age. They were both dressed as if they were about to go on a safari.

“May I help you,” Evie asked, eyeing their clothes. The woman stepped forward.

“Yes, please. I was looking for some information on Hamunaptra,” the woman stated flatly. Hamunaptra made Evie’s heart stop beating for a moment. She knew far too much about that place after the time she spent there, praying she and her beloved Rick and Jon would make it out alive.

“I am sorry, I do not have any literature on that subject,” Evie calmly stated. The woman frowned, looked at the man, and back at Evie.

“Better luck next time then,” she said and walked off with the man in tow. Evie let out a sigh of relief. She certainly did not want to go down that road again- ever. Five o’clock drew near and Evie began to lock up, when she heard voices coming down the hall. It was Rick and Jon. While Rick may dislike Jon most of the time, Jon did help him acquire his job at the marketing firm- which he has become quite good at-despite his inexperience. Evie could hear them arguing about something.

“Jon, for the last time, I am not giving you a gun. End of story,” Rick fumed.

“You have so many weapons in that house, just one will not make a difference,” Jon pleaded. Jon had double motives for the request. One was self-defense and the other to impress women. He had dated many women who loved the stories he’d make up about fighting off dangerous men with his gun, but he never had a weapon to show them. How they would love to see a weapon.

“I am not going to be a part in you shooting your foot off,” Rick stated as he looked at him straight in the eye and then turned to kiss Evie. Jon went off to the nursery to see Alex.

“Well, hello, there,” she smiled.

“How was your day? I have spent mine keeping guns away from your brother,” Rick stated, annoyed. Evie laughed, as she knew how persistent Jon could be.

“Nothing too exciting. Although a man and woman came in, inquiring about Hamunaptra,” Evie said quietly. Rick held her out at arm’s length and looked her in the eye.

“What?” He asked angrily.

“Rick, it is fine. Curious safari looking people. That is all.”

“I don’t know, Evie. Perhaps I will come to work with you tomorrow.”

“Oh, pish posh, Rick,” Evie said as she fetched her purse and Alex’s diaper bag which she handed to Rick. Jon emerged with Alex giggling in his arms.

“I think I am someone’s favorite uncle!”

“You are his only uncle,” Rick stated.

“You just ruined the moment, Richard. Congratulations,” Jon sarcastically commented back to him.

“Alright, children, let’s go,” Evie said as she flicked the lights off and locked the doors. As the three of them left the building, they did not see the two individuals from earlier watching them go from the roof across the street.

“That husband seems like he may be a problem,” the woman stated to her companion.

“Nah, we will just get her in the morning- when he is at work,” the man replied and giggled enthusiastically. The woman gave him an evil smile.

“Then it will all be ours,” she said.

***  
   Back at the O’Connell home, Jon was enjoying their pool- while Alex was in his swing bouncing about. Rick was still concerned over the Hamunaptra incident with the two safari individuals. Evie was trying to wave away his insecurities while she made dinner.

“Rick, Hamunapatra is a myth many individuals who study ancient Egypt know about. They did not look threatening or anything. Don’t worry yourself too much, dear.” Rick sighed.

“I still think I should go to work with you. I have a bad feeling about this.” Evie turned to her husband and kissed him.

“Not necessary.”

“Well, don’t complain when I call you ten times tomorrow.” Evie smiled at him.

“Agreed. Now, while my chicken is cooking, how about a swim?” Rick grabbed Alex and they joined Jon at the pool. He was swimming around while holding a beer.

“Hidden talent?” Rick asked Jon as he got in the shallow end with Alex in a floatation device.

“Be jealous.”

“If you drop that in here, you will be draining and refilling the pool,” Evie said before she jumped in- splashing Jonathan.

“That was rude, sis!” Evie came to the surface and gave a smiling Alex a kiss.

“You are quit the little fish, my 7 month old Alexander.”

“I need to get some confetti,” Jon stated out of nowhere.

“What?” Rick asked confused.

“I am going to put confetti in my underwear.”

Rick laughed loudly.

“Why on God’s green earth are you going to do that?” Evie asked, stopping mid-lap around the pool.

“Because then women will know there is a party in my pants!” Jon proceeded to dance around in the pool, to Alex’s amusement.

“That is one of the weirdest things I have ever heard,” Rick told his brother-in-law.

“It is the weird things that work!” Jon winked.

“I am so glad I am not single,” Rick added.

“Well, I would hope so!” Evie said to him with a smile.

“If you start to make out, I am leaving,” Jon replied.

“Evie, let’s make out so he leaves.”

“Now, now, Dick…” Jon said to him- knowing Rick hated that name. Rick passed Alex to Evie, who showered her son with kisses. Rick proceeded to chase Jon around in the pool, desperately trying to pick a fight. Evie laughed- they were more like brothers then they realized. Rick finally caught up to Jon and dunked him under the water- but not before setting the beer on the patio.

“Evie! Your husband is trying to kill me!” Jon pleaded between breaths.

“I believe you brought it upon yourself, Jonathan.” Jon and Rick continued to fight in the pool until dinner was ready.

After Jon had left and Alex was asleep, Evie flopped down on her and Rick’s bed.

“I am not sure who wears me out more, Alex or Jonathan.”

“That is hard to say. They both have to be watched constantly,” Rick commented as he climbed into bed next to her. Evie made her way under the covers and snuggled up next to Rick and sighed.

“Can I just stay like this forever?”

“I wouldn’t mind one bit,” Rick said as he kissed her good night.

****

  The next morning Rick dropped Evie and Alex off at the library unwillingly. Rick was still concerned over those safari individuals. He even offered Evie one of his many weapons and she refused.

As soon as Rick kissed his wife and child good-bye the safari couple made their move.

Evie put Alex down for a nap and was at the front desk logging in some new books. She always did this in the morning before any real crowds came in. She heard the door open and looked up to see the man and women from yesterday.

“Oh, hello, again,” Evie said with a forced smile.

“Hello, Mrs. O’Connell. We came to ask about another topic you may have books on,” the red haired woman purred at Evie.

“We may. What are you interested in?”

“Ramses the first,” the short, wiry man behind her replied. He looked like he had not eaten in years, while the woman was curvaceous and tall.

“We have plenty of information on him!” Evie said excitedly as she stood up gesturing to an aisle. She did not see the man behind her pull out a syringe. Evie was gesturing to some books when he stuck her in the arm. Evie screamed, swung around, and tried to hit him. The syringe went crashing to the floor. Evie starting to run but the woman caught her and they both fell onto the floor. The man and woman held onto Evie as she squirmed, kicked, and punched- causing her locket to rip off.

“No point in that, honey- the medicine will knock you unconscious soon,” the woman hissed at her. Evie starting panicking as she felt herself become weaker. Evie felt herself praying they did not know about Alex as she slipped into a black nightmare.

Evie went limp and the couple grinned at each other.

“Mission accomplished, Seth,” the woman looked at her companion- who was still staring at Evie. “Don’t get any ideas, you toothless hick. She is only here to lead us toHamunaptra. Got it?”

“Fine, Sarie,” he grunted back at her. They lifted Evie up and put took her to their jeep out front.

****

  Rick found himself parking at the library, surprising Evie for lunch. He was still a little worried about the couple from yesterday and just wanted to put his mind at ease. He looked over at Jon who was texting one of his many girlfriends.

“Seriously, do you do that all day?” Rick asked Jon as he got out of the car.

“I cannot help I’m popular,” Jon smiled. Rick rolled his eyes and noticed people walking up to the library door and leaving.

“Evie does not normally close for lunch,” Rick commented. He went up to the door and saw the lunch sign was up. He tried opening the doors with no luck. He motioned Jon to follow him to the back door, for which he had a key. As soon as he opened the door he heard Alex screaming. Rick and Jon exchanged nervous glances. Rick raced into the nursery to see Alex squirming about. Rick picked up his son and could tell he was hungry and needed a diaper change.

“It’s alright, Alex, daddy is here.” Rick hugged and kissed his son.

“I’ll change him, perhaps you should check on Evie,” Jon said as he took Alex. Rick reached into one of Alex’s diaper drawers and produced a revolver. “What the-? Do you just hide those for fun?” Jon asked, genuinely surprised. Rick loaded the gun and went out into the library.

“Evie?” Rick called aloud with no answer. He repeated her name several times before he found the broken syringe and locket. His heart sank and he became sick to his stomach. “Jonathan!” Jon ran to Rick, holding a newly change Alex and his bottle.

“What?” Jon saw what Rick saw and his heart sank as well. “Oh no.”

“Shit! Shit! Shit! I knew those people were bad news. Damn it!” Rick’s face immediately became red and then he heard footsteps. He swung around and pointed his weapon at Dr. Bey, Evie’s boss and also a detached Med-Jai warrior. He flung his hands up.

“Whoa there, Clint Eastwood!” Dr. Bey commented. Rick lowered his weapons as Dr. Bey saw what he saw. “Oh, no.”

“Evie said some individuals came in yesterday inquiring about Hamunaptra. I told her it was bad news, but she did not seem to think so.”

“I will contact a Med-Jai and have a leader meet you in Cairo. I am sure they are already half way there by now.” Dr. Bey rushed off to make some phone calls. Rick bent down and put Evie’s locket in his jacket. Alex began to cry. Rick holstered his weapon and took his son.

“No need to cry, Alex. We’ll get mommy back.”

Jon sighed and wanted to cry himself. A few moments later Dr. Bey came in, giving Rick instructions on where to meet Yon, one of the Med-Jai leaders. Rick was not sure how he got a hold of someone so fast, but he was grateful. Rick and Jon packed up Alex’s belongings and headed to the O’Connell home. Jon played with Alex while Rick packed. He was pulling weapons from every nook and cranny, it seemed.

“It looks like we are going to war,” Jon commented.

“We are,” Rick stated as he loaded a rifle. Jon shivered when he saw the hate and anger in Rick’s eyes. He almost felt sorry for those safari criminals. Almost.

***

  Rick reluctantly dropped Alex off with Aunt Sue, who was married to Dr. Bey. He knew they would take care of his son. It would have been too hard to explain to Ana and Ian about what was happening.

  Rick had an old friend with a private plane. His name was Roland. They worked together as mercenaries in the military. Rick and Evie sometimes had dinner dates with Roland and his wife Emily. Roland knew by the panic in Rick’s voice something was terribly wrong. Roland met Jon and Rick a few hours after Rick found the syringe and locket. Roland was giving the plane one last check before boarding when Rick and Jon approached. Rick was grateful for his friend and his private plane.

  After the plane took off, Rick sunk into his seat and sighed. Jon looked over at his brother-in-law and squeezed his arm. Jon did not know what to do or say to comfort Rick. He was just as worried as Rick about his sister. He wanted her safe and sound with them. Jon sighed as well and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep- it was a long flight ahead.

  Rick saw Jon fidget into a sleep. Rick was beyond worried about his wife- his everything. The thought of loosing Evie devastated Rick. He tried to close his eyes but sleep would not come to him like it did for Jonathan. Rick unbuckled his seat belt and joined Roland in the cockpit. Roland gave a smile to his friend. They had been through a lot together in the past and kept in touch.

“How are you doing, Rick?” Roland asked his friend. Rick managed a weak smile.

“I keep hoping this is a bad dream and will wake up. But I know it’s not.”

“We have been through some tough missions before, and I know we’ll complete this mission too.”

“I hope so, Roland. I hope so.”

“No hope required, only plenty of weapons and ass kicking,” Roland responded. He knew if it was Emily in this situation he would want only that.

“So, what should our plan be? Barge in with guns blazing?” Rick smiled. Roland laughed.

“If it were only that simple.”

“I know. I figure Yon will have information on these safari assholes whereabouts, and then maybe we can stalk them until we find a good time to strike,” Rick thought aloud to Roland.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

***

  Sarie and Seth arrived in Egypt just as Rick, Roland, and Jon were taking the air. Sarie had arranged for dozens of diggers to follow them to the site. Evie slowly started waking up and found herself tied up in the back of a hot jeep. Her arm throbbed from where the syringe punctured her. She tried to move her wrists and ankles, but they were tightly tied- she could feel the rope burn forming. Evie also overhead Sarie and Seth talking outside her jeep.

“As soon as she wakes- we’ll get the information from her,” Sarie told Seth- he was being impatient. Sarie noticed Evie squirming inside the jeep. “Perfect timing.” Sarie threw the door open to Evie’s dismay. She grabbed Evie by the arm and threw her into the sand. “Good morning, sunshine,” she snarled. Evie looked up at her amidst the bruising she could feel forming.

“What do you want from me?” Evie spoke through gritted teeth. Sarie proceeded to slap Evie across the face, causing her lip to bleed. Evie’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You only speak when you are spoken to. I am the one who asks questions on this expedition,” Saire and Evie locked stares while the others waited in silence. “Now, what I want from you is the way to Hamunaptra.”

“Do you have any idea what evil is contained there? It is not worth any gold you think may be there!” Evie pleaded. Sarie rolled her eyes and kicked Evie right in the ribs. Evie moaned in pain. Seth snickered.

“That is not what I asked you! Don’t you understand? The more you disobey the more pain I will inflict. Do not make me send one of my henchmen back for your son.” Tears flooded Evie’s eyes, but she refused to cry in front of this horrid woman. “Where do we go from here, Evelyn?”

“Follow the west side of the Nile to the canyon of Set-“ Evie started to continue on but Sarie roughly picked her off the sand.

“That is enough for now. I will ask you when more is needed,” Sarie stated as she threw Evie into the back seat again. Evie sunk into the seat. She wanted to scream and cry all at the same time.

Sarie and Seth climbed into the front seat. Seth openly stared at Evie and giggled.

“You’re gunna be all bruised up by the time this over!” Evie could tell set had some sort of mental handicap. He followed Sarie around like a lost puppy.

“Seth, give Evie some water- we don’t want her to be too parched to speak.” Seth fumbled for a water bottle and placed it between Evie’s tied hands.

“How am I suppose to unscrew the lid?” Evie looked at Sarie who backhanded Evie, causing her lip to bleed more. Seth snickered and unscrewed the water bottle placing it back between Evie’s tied hands. She wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to grip it, the rope burn was making her wrists bleed and become raw.

“Remember our rules?” Sarie asked her as she turned the jeep on and proceeded to drive- with her caravan of people following. Evie did not understand how no Egyptian authorities noticed this. She then remembered this part of Egypt was not patrolled as heavily as the others. Hamunaptra had only few people alive who knew of its whereabouts; her, Rick, Jon, and the Med-Jai. Evie closed her eyes after a painful drink of water, not only the pain from her wrists but from her lip and ribs- which felt bruised. She said a silent prayer. She wanted Alex to be safe. She knew Rick would be on his way soon. He saved her before; she knew he would do it again.

****

  After what seemed an eternity on Roland’s plane- Rick, Jon, and Roland landed on the outskirts of a small Egyptian town where Yon and several other Med-Jai were waiting. Yon stepped forward and bowed to Rick. Rick nodded.

“Mr. O’Connell.”

“Yon, I presume?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for coming,” Rick said with meaning. Yon nodded and smiled.

“We want this secret to remain a secret as much as you want to get your wife back.”

“This is Jonathan and my friend Roland. They will be accompanying me.” Yon nodded and led them to the awaiting horses.

“Do you know where they are right now?” Rick asked Yon as he climbed up on the horse provided to him.

“We have been given a report from one of our scouts. They arrived to Hamunaptra not long ago and have begun excavating.”

“And Evelyn?” Rick asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

“She is alive, but does not look well,” Yon reluctantly told him. Rick sighed and Yon could not tell if his eyes flashed anger, sadness, or both.

Jon heard and his heart sank.

Yon urged the horse on and instructed the men to follow him.

“Do we have a plan?” Rick inquired of the Med-Jai as they rode.

“There is a ridge high about the ancient city. We are going to watch them from there to determine a time to strike. We have had other reports their manpower increased in the last few hours. If this is the case, we will have to wait until more of our men arrive.”  
Rick nodded his acknowledgment and acceptance of the plan. While it hurt him to let Evie suffer any more, he knew it would be foolish to attack a camp without enough men. He looked over at Jon who appeared depressed and was staring at the sand dunes they passed.

***

  Evie had fallen in and out of sleep; the pain was less when she was asleep. She was slapped or kicked awake three times to give them further direction. As the sun was setting she saw Hamunpatra looming in front of her. The ruins seemed to be mocking her- back again? Sarie stopped the jeep in front of the entrance to the ruins. She got out and instructed her team to set up tents and unpack the tools. Seth was giddy as he skipped around singing about gold. Evie could not figure out their relationship. Was it her brother? As Evie watched everyone, confused and hot in the jeep, Sarie pulled her out. She then produced a knife. Evie looked at her but did her best to not show fear. Sarie could not kill her, yet anyway.

“No need to worry, Evelyn. I am just making your clothing more desert worthy.” Saire cut the sleeves off Evie’s blue shirt, and the legs off her brown pants. Evie winced a few times as Sarie “accidentally” cut her in the process. Evie silently thanked herself for choosing flats and not heels. However, she wished she would have put her hair up. The desert heat made her hair stick to her face and neck.

“Feel better?” Sarie smirked as she grabbed Evie’s arm and drug her to one of the tents just set up. The rope on her ankles was loose enough for her to walk, but the rope continued to make her flesh raw. She wished they would loosen the one on her wrists; the rope was now red from her blood. Saris put her on the ground next to one of the tents and gave one of the large men instructions to watch Evie. Evie sighed. Her ribs hurt, her lip was swollen, her wrists were bleeding, her ankles were sore, and she was tired. She pulled her knees into her chest as best she could and put her head down from the glaring sun. She felt a sharp kick in her already bruised ribs. Evie let out a moan and looked up at Sarie.

“There will be no sleeping until nightfall. As soon as we unpack we’re going below,” Sarie instructed and then strode off with her loud boots kicking up sand as she walked. Evie felts tears stinging her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. Her hope was to wake up in her bed next to Rick, and this would all be a bad dream. Her pain, however, was a constant reminder it was not.

***

  Rick was tired of watching the sand as he rode with the Med-Jai, Jon, and Roland. There was not much daylight left. He knew they would not reach the ridge until after dark. He also knew they probably wouldn’t be able to rescue Evie for another 24 hours. Even then, it would take them a day to get back to the plane. He brought a first aid kit for Evie. His heart pounded when he thought about what they may be doing to her. He looked over to Jon who was staring at a lizard scurrying in the sand, trying to avoid the large horses’ hooves. Jon was a pain in the ass most of the time, but Rick knew Jon cared a great deal for his sister. Jon looked over at Rick and managed a weak smile.

“At least we have horses this time and not those smelly camels,” Jon commented- trying to lighten the mood a bit. Rick managed a small laugh, as he remembered those creatures the first time they made their trip to Hamunaptra. He barely knew Evie then. He smiled internally at the memory.

“We should be there before the moon is high. I suspect our troops will be there by mid morning tomorrow,” Yon told his small escort. They all silently nodded. Yon hoped he had enough troops sent to deal with these evil individuals they would encounter. However, he also knew O’Connell was a force to be reckoned with as Ardeth Bay had told him. Ardeth Bay was on another mission and was saddened he could not help his friends. Rick was disappointed to not see him, but understood. Ardeth told Yon that Rick could probably fight with the strength of two or three men. O’Connell would have made an excellent Med-Jai warrior, Yon thought silently.

***

  Evie did her best to not fall asleep but did for what seemed like a few seconds. She jerked awake to the sun half way down the sky, and saw the big burly guard staring down her shirt, grinning. She scowled up at him, he just laughed. He seemed to be over six feet tall with greasy hair and looked like he ate steroids for breakfast.

“There are dozens of men here and two women. No one will touch Sarie…”

Evie shivered and pulled herself closer together. Sarie came over, grinning at Evie.

“We found an opening dearest Evelyn,” Sarie told her as she heaved Evie up and tugged her along. Evie did not recognize the opening. It was new to her. They were on the opposite side of Hamunaptra that she had been on with Jon and Rick. Rick. She ached for him. Sarie, Seth, Evie, and about 10 others descended down some ancient steps to an opening covered in hieroglyphics. In normal circumstances, Evie would have been thrilled at the chance to decipher something new and exciting. Right now, she wanted to run away. Far away.

“Get to work,” Sarie pushed her towards the wall full of writing.

“I need more light,” Evie glared at Sarie who held her torch closer to the wall. Evie began scanning the hieroglyphics. It talked of a curse to those who enter, like most tombs did. Then below it she noticed a thick dark line- part of a door she assumed. Saire noticed Evie’s gazed and motioned for her men. Sarie pulled Evie back and the men began prying on the door. After a few moments, the door shook and fell onto the three men, killing them instantly. The door had squished them like bugs. Evie gasped at the gory mess in front of them. Sarie just stepped over the door with the crushed men over it. Seth giggled and waved at the crushed men, as if telling them good-bye.

“Collateral damage,” she told the others as they reluctantly followed her. Sarie held the torch out as they traveled down a long hallway. The halls were bare aside from the spider webs Sarie was constantly pushing out of the way. Evie did not like the feel of spider webs and sweat in her hair. Sarie did not even seem to mind. After a few minutes of walking they stood in front of two doors. Evie was staring at the large ominous doors. She was caught off guard when Sarie pushed her with such force she fell, scrapping her knees. Tears stung Evie’s eyes from the pain the sand inflicted on her already abused legs.

“Which door?” Sarie roared. Evie painfully picked herself up and read the writings between the doors. One door led to the loyal, while the other lead to the priestesses’ chambers.

“The one of the left is for the priests and the one on the right is for the priestesses,” Evie told her through exasperated breaths. She was finding it hard to breath, she was not sure if the oxygen was lacking in this chamber or she was dehydrated and tired.

“Who would have more gold?” Sarie asked her. Greed was ugly, Evie decided.

“It would depend on what god they serve,” Evie told her. Sarie smacked Evie, causing her lip wound to reopen.

“That is not what I asked.”

“It does not say what god they serve.”

“Then figure it out, or I will have your son.”

Evie’s heart pounded. She wondered where Alex was? Was he okay? Had Sarie killed him? Evie thought she would vomit from the thought of that. Evie glanced around the room looking for a clue to the god or goddess these priests served. She reread the inscriptions several times but could not find anything. Panic started welling up inside her.

***

  As night dropped its darkness on Rick, Jon, Roland, and Yon, Rick became more depressed. It had almost been 24 hours since he found Evie gone. Rick could feel his exhaustion from worry and no sleep catching up with him. However, he was not sure he could sleep if he tried.  
Yon turned to them.

“See that ridge ahead? We will go up the side entrance, so the camp will not see us. Then we will camp there for the night. In the morning we will walk to the other side and figure out the set up of the camp.” Rick nodded and sighed. More time for Evie to suffer. But wait until those diggers suffered under his wrath.  
Yon led them up the steep side of the ridge. Rick could tell the horses were as tired as them. Rick patted his black horse named Midnight, trying to reassure him rest would be coming soon. When they reached the top, they could see miles of desert around them, but not quit close enough for Hamunaptra. He could only make out a faint light from that direction between rock formations, but he saw what Yon meant. If they traveled to the other side, they could conceal themselves with the rock formations until the time to strike arrived.

  Rick unpacked his horse and found the bedroll he packed. Yon and the other Med-Jai started a fire. As the others settled in, Yon passed around some dried fruit and bread for them. Rick smiled his appreciation. He had not even noticed that he was hungry until now.  
They all sat around the fire making small talk and preparing their chosen weapons for tomorrow. The Med-Jai had their unique swords, while the others chose various firearms. However, Rick carried a dagger. Someone was going to personally pay for what they did to his wife.

***

  Evie was not sure whether to scream or cry. She felt as if the ancient cursed city was laughing at her. Amidst frustration she looked up and saw it. A drawing of Isis. The priestesses of Isis were inside. They would have riches beyond anyone’s beliefs. Isis was also Evie’s middle name. Coincidence? She was not sure.

“The priestesses’ tomb,” Evie sighed with relief. She looked at Sarie.

“Are you sure?” Sarie grabbed Evie by the throat, almost choking her.

“Yes,” Evie managed between gasps. Sarie stared at her for a moment, determining the truth behind Evie’s words. Sarie let Evie go and motioned to the diggers to break down the door. Evie fell into a heap on the floor, catching her breath. Seth clapped his hand excitedly.

“Gold! We will have gold!”

“Don, take Evelyn back to the tent. We will work on this door tonight and continue tomorrow. I will be up in a moment.” Evie’s burly guard yanked her off the floor and pulled her along back to the outside.

As they emerged from the steps, night had claimed the desert. At least it is cooler, Evie thought. Don shoved her inside the tent this time. There was a cot in the corner with a small latrine. Evie sat down on the cot; at least it was softer than the hard floor. She put her face in her hands; she did not want Don to see her tears. She did not notice Don right in front of her grinning until she felt his hands going down her shirt. Evie started to scream but he covered her mouth. She struggled trying to remove him from her. With her hands and feet tied, it was a lost cause. She refused to not put up a fight. The man unbuckled his pants to Evie’s horror. He undid her shorts amidst her struggling and silent screams. His hands roamed up her shirt and tore the shirt open. Tears streamed down Evie’s face. No man should touch her like this but Rick. Evie’s whole body shook as she saw his want for her form.

“It gets lonely in the desert,” he grinned at her. She noticed his dirty fingernails and sweaty body. Just as he tried to kiss her, Sarie walked in.

“Get off her this instant, Don!” Sarie screamed at him. Don glared at Sarie, who held a gun pointed at him. Don growled and pulled his pants up before storming out of the tent. Evie managed to sit up and pulled up her pseudo shorts and undergarments back on. She could feel some of the sweat Don left on her. She walked over to the latrine and vomited.

Sarie holstered her gun and waited for Evie to finish vomiting. Sarie went over and refastened Evie’s bra for her. The shirt was barely hanging on.

“You are certainly lucky I walked in when I did. He was inches from you.” Evie looked up at Sarie with anger and gratefulness.

“Thank you,” Evie said silently as she sat back down on the bed, not caring her shirt was ripped and exposing her pink bra. She had not even noticed until now Don had scratched her chest with his dirty nails, causing blood to trickle down her stomach. Evie wanted to vomit again.

“I cannot have you ruined by one of these beastly men before we even get our gold,” Sarie stated. Sarie then walked to the entranced of the tent. “Get some sleep; you’ll be needed first thing in the morning.” Sleep? Evie could not fathom that with the place crawling with men like Don.  
Once Sarie reached the edge of her tent she screamed at her men.

“If anyone touches the O’Connell woman again, I will shoot on sight without asking a single question!” Sarie then stormed off to her tent. Evie sunk into her cot with her water and bread, thankful for some humanity from Sarie.

****


	2. Kidnapped Part II

****  
It was Rick’s turn to keep watch, although he had slept very little since they all had bid each other good night. Rick walked around the camp site as Yon laid down after his watch. Rick found a large rock and leaned against it. His only comfort in all of this was knowing Alex was safe. Rick heard footsteps behind him and reached for his gun, but then turned to see Jon.

“Not a wise idea to sneak up on people,” he chided his brother-in-law.

“I can’t sleep,” Jon stated as he leaned on the rock next to Rick.

“Me either,” Rick sighed. Rick wasn’t sure who was in more anguish- him or Jon.

“At least with Imhotep we knew he couldn’t kill her right away. With these people, as soon as they find gold…” Jon’s voice trailed off as his mind contemplated an oppressive end to the mess they were in.

“Thanks for the pep talk,” Rick commented dryly.

“I’m worried.”

“Me too. And I have this awful feeling this is only the beginning.”

“Why is that?”

“We have gone for several years with no incidents and all of the sudden an interest has arisen again.”

“Like Evie had said, Hamunaptra is a myth many people are aware of- it’s just that most people do not pursue it because it is labeled as a myth.”

“Yon said they had many people in their campsite. In reality, we may not be able to kill them all. All it takes is one person to get away and spread rumors of gold.” Jon thought about the truth in his words and internally cringed.

“Why is it that killing people and ancient magic is a part of our lives? Most people have to worry about house payments and what’s for dinner. We are worried about saving the world.” Rick let out a laugh.

“It seems the gods have plans for us.”

“Did you just get all religious on me, O’Connell?” Jon smiled.

“Evie told me that not long after the Imhotep incidents. I rolled my eyes then, now I am not so sure.” Rick and Jon turned to footsteps again and saw Roland coming with a bottle in his hand.

“Don’t shoot!” Roland said as he joined them on the rock. He passed Jon the bottle- rum. “I thought since we could not sleep…”

“You are a good man, Roland,” Jon said as he took a swig from the bottle. Jon passed it to Rick, who was grateful for the warm liquid. A small comfort in the hell they were living.

***

Evie had a fretful night of sleep. Every noise startled her to sit straight up in her cot. She could see some dim light seeping through the edges of the tent. She gulped down some water and buttoned the two buttons that were weakly holding on from her incident with Don. The blood on her chest had dried in zigzags down her stomach. Her body ached more today than yesterday. The bruises were getting bluer and she was starting to become accustomed to the rope burn. It was hard to believe the rope on her wrists was once brown. As she was looking at the rope, she heard the flap of her tent open to see Sarie smiling.

“Rise and shine!” Sarie grinned at Evie as she pulled her up from the cot. Evie’s arms were throbbing from all the pulling from Sarie. Evie grimaced and was drug behind Sarie. She saw Seth waiting impatiently.

“I want to touch the gold!” Seth wined at Sarie.

“Soon, Seth, soon. You have to be patient.” Seth frowned and kicked the sand, causing a cloud to form and fall. Evie still could not figure out their relationship.  
“The diggers were able to find another entrance to the priestesses’ tomb. The entrance we were in yesterday was a dead end. We had a few more collateral damages,” Sarie told Evie on their way to the newly discovered sight.

“If you found the entrances, what do you need me for?” Evie asked Sarie. Sarie stopped in her tracks, causing her red hair to swing around her face.

“Would you prefer to not be needed and left in the care of Don?”

“I’ll take care of her!” Seth snickered.

“No,” Evie swallowed.

“That is what I thought. There are walls of hieroglyphics to be deciphered. That should excite you a bit,” Sarie commented as she drug Evie along. Evie sighed.  
Sarie brought her down stairs on the other side from where they were the day before. These stairs appeared newer as the paint was not as chipped and faded. Evie saw diggers across the large room they were in. Some were digging at the sand, hoping to turn something up; others were trying to finding hole or cracks to lead to more rooms. Evie’s eyes halted at a single tomb in the corner. It was the only thing in the large room. Either this individual was of little importance, or they were robbed shortly after burial.

“That’s a nice surprise for you, isn’t it?’ Sarie smiled at Evie. Sarie let go of Evie’s arm. “Get to work, dear. Time is precious. I want to know anything and everything about this place,” Sarie opened her arms wide to show the expansiveness of the room.

Evie started deciphering the wall. The first few words talked about death. Not a comfort in a time like this.

***

Rick, Jon, and Roland did not sleep much and finished the bottle of rum. It had left them all with a small headache. Rick chastised himself for doing that. However, it made the pain of missing his wife duller. Rick stood up from his bedroll and saw Yon talking to the other Med-Jai. The man told him his name last night, but Rick could not remember what it was. Yon saw Rick awake and came over to him as he was rolling up his bed.

“Morning, O’Connell,” Yon said with a slight bow. Rick returned the greeting. “Bidar has informed me that our troops met some opposition while heading here. However, they should be here before nightfall.” Rick sighed and nodded.

“That will give us the day to scout and understand their habits,” Roland offered as comfort to his friend.

“Attacking at nightfall will also give us advantage. We know these sands well, the enemy does not. One of the reasons they needed Evelyn to help them find their way,” Yon stated.

“I agree. We can catch them off guard and rain on their little party,” Rick said as he met everyone’s eyes. Everyone except Jon, who had managed to pass out from the rum. He clutched the rum, like a stuffed teddy bear. Rick nudged Jon with his boot.

“No more baklava….” Jon murmured before opening his eyes to Yon, Roland, and Rick who wore confused expressions.

“I don’t even want to know what you were dreaming about,” Rick commented as he helped Jon to his feet. Jon let the bottle go and stretched as he stood up. Rick filled him in on the plan. The realization of the circumstances made Jon come back into the situation at hand. He nodded his understanding at Rick.

They all holstered their weapons and went to the rock formations at the edge of ridge. Jon looked around at the odd rocks. They were large and ominous. It looked like someone planted parts of Stonehenge on the ridge. They stood several feet above Jon with various edges and cliffs on them, almost as places to sit and enjoy a sunrise. Yon noticed Jon looking at the large rocks.

“These stones were put here many years ago by some of the first Med-Jai warriors. They knew Hamunaptra could be a problem and wanted somewhere to look at the city without being noticed,” Yon told the others.

“I thank them,” Rick stated as he took out his binoculars. Roland followed his lead. What Rick saw made his heart sank and his anger burn. He saw the diggers roaming around, some disappearing in and out of various holes dug into the ground. He also saw Evie being drug around by a tall woman and some bigger men. Even at this far distant he could tell she was not well. He saw blood and ripped clothing. Rick was not sure if he wanted to scream with rage or sorrow. Jon saw Rick tense and every muscle in his body seemed to be urging to be released in fury. Jon squeezed Rick’s shoulder in comfort, and so he wouldn’t run down the ridge in a fit of fury.

***

Evie felt like she had been in this room for weeks, when it had only been hours. She had four large walls to make it through, and was on number two. So far, she read incantations for a safe passage of the individuals into the afterlife. There also were instructions for the dead to follow in case their soul returned to their tomb instead of the afterlife. Evie relayed all of this to Sarie, who seemed to be taking notes- but also impatient by the lack of gold locations. Evie had told her that is not something the Egyptians did. Sarie would let out an aggravated sigh.

While Evie was in the middle of writing on the wall, Seth began to cry. It startled Evie and the diggers who were working on the side Evie already deciphered. They all turned to Seth. Sarie was giving Seth an icy stare.

“What are you crying about?”

“I want gold. You said there would be gold,” he whined between the tears. Sarie grabbed him by the shoulders and sighed.

“Seth, pull yourself together. That is why Evelyn is here. She is helping us find it,” Sarie told him. Evie was a little taken aback by the softness that came out in Sarie’s voice. Sarie then released Seth’s shoulders. “Why don’t you go outside and keep an eye on the men outside?” Seth wiped his tears on his dirty sleeve. He glared at Evelyn.

“Can we keep her when we get our gold?” Seth asked with hope in his voice.

“Sure,” Sarie smiled at him as he skipped off- excited at the news. Evie’s eyes were wide and the other diggers were openly staring at her. “I never said you were going home,” Sarie told her as she sat back down in the sand. Evie turned back to her work to keep from crying. She knew Rick would find her, no matter how long it took.

***

The sun was slightly past midday, it had been hours since Rick saw Evie. Rick, Roland, and Yon had been discussing plans. Jon silently listened. He knew he was not an expert in military type strategies. He rather just do what he was told and assist in completing the mission successfully. There was no room for error in this mission.   
Rick was in the middle of a strategy suggestion when Yon saw dozens of Med-Jai riding up the side of the ridge they had ridden up last night. Rick could not help but smile inwardly. These were some of the best warriors that ever lived and he knew they would not fail him in getting Evie back. Yon greeting them with a bow and they all descended from their horses.

Yon brought the men up to speed on their plans. One man, who must also be a leader, did most of the talking with Yon. He also appeared to be agreeing with Yon. Yon took the man over to where Rick, Roland, and Jon were waiting.

“O’Connell, this is Pilor, he is also a leader of one of the tribes,” Yon told Rick. Pilor bowed, as did Rick. Rick was not sure if that is what he was to do, but he did it anyway. “Pilor has agreed to our strategy. As soon as night descends, we will attack. Our goal is simple. These men are to perish under the blades of pharaoh’s ancient bodyguards for trying to disturb evil that no living person deserves. If one escapes, they could try and come back.”

Rick nodded in agreement. The Med-Jai did not play games; they wanted these men to suffer to the utmost degree- death.

***

Evie was almost done with the final wall. She had found nothing about gold. The writings were all in relations to the afterlife. Just as Evie was about to turn and inform Sarie of this, Evie saw a large crack towards the bottom. Evie ran her tied hands across the crack. She could feel cooler air seeping through. She knew there was something behind the wall. Sarie must have saw Evie’s reaction, as she pulled Evie away and instructed the nearest digger to strike the wall. Evie sighed as they destroyed another beautiful wall. The hieroglyphics were her only comfort in the hell she was living.

Once the digger finished destroying history Sarie stepped through the wall and let out an excited squeal. It reminded Evie of a pig.   
“Gold! We found it!” Sarie stepped out with a handful of golden trinkets. Evie could tell they were supposed to be for the priestesses’ afterlife- not for Sarie’s greedy hands. The other diggers started rejoicing, which brought Seth down. He went skipping in and out of the broken wall. All of the diggers seemed to hear the screams and went to have a look. Evie then realized she was no longer needed. She slide to the floor onto the sand as the tears stung her face. She no longer cared if anyone saw her crying, she felt she was in big trouble. Her biggest fear was not seeing Rick, Alex, or Jon again and telling them how much she loved them.

***

As night descended over the ridge, Rick still watched the diggers at Hamunaptra. He only paused to drink. The rest of the group did the same and made sure their weapons were ready to go. Rick’s attention grew larger when he saw a wave of excitement pass through all the diggers as they rushed to the hole he saw Evie disappear to.

“They must have found something,” Roland said aloud to no one in particular.

“We will strike soon. The sun will still be there enough for light, and the diggers will have their guard down due to the discovery,” Yon stated to all nearby. Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement. Rick was getting antsy. He wanted his wife back. He wanted to take care of her and comfort her. Jon saw Rick’s muscles tense again.

“This will all be over soon,” Jon whispered to Rick. Rick gave Jon a small smile.  
Rick saw the other Med-Jai line up close to the entrance they came up the day before. They all looked stern and dignified as they sat erect on their horses- with their swords nearby.

***

Sarie grabbed a tearful Evie and brought her to the surface and threw her back in her tent. Evie landed with a thud and stood up. Her legs were shaking with fright and torment of the past few days.

“Please, release me into the desert. You have no need for me,” Evie pleaded with Sarie. Sarie laughed.

“Oh, dearest, Evelyn. Did you not hear me promise Seth we’d keep you? He is very lonely, and I cannot always be there for him. A nice woman such as you would be just the thing.”

“You know my husband will find me. You should pray he doesn’t get to you,” Evie said with ice in her voice. Sarie glared at Evie.

“Your husband would be a fool to try to come here. We outnumber him.”

“He has had worse.”

Sarie lifted her hand and smacked Evie so hard she fell onto the ground, her head spinning as blood seeped from the cuts already on her face. Saire gave Evie one more glare before she exited the tent. Just as she was about to leave, Sarie turned to Evie.

“Ya know, Don is still awfully lonely. I think I’ll send him in for a visit,” Sarie smirked and left the tent. Evie began to shiver as her eyes searched the room for any sort of weapon.

***

Rick stood up as he saw Evie being drug back to her tent by the tall red haired woman. He looked at Yon eagerly.

“It is time,” Yon told him. Everyone climbed onto the horses and made their way down the valley they came up. It was a slow walk down for the horses, Rick was sure it could have made it faster by foot- but he knew once they reached the open sand the mile journey would be no match to what the horses could do.

After several minutes of descent, they reached the open desert and their horses went into a run. Rick’s heart was pounding from adrenaline and fear. He glanced around at his fellow warriors nearby and they wore the same expressions- even Jon. Jon was usually a giant goof, but today he looked like a mercenary.

The mile run for the horses was nothing to them. Rick looked at the camp site as they approached. He could hear the Med-Jai release their swords, as he released his revolvers. The diggers looked upon them in surprise, some dropping their gold and running just as a bullet or sword found their way to them. Blood stained the sand. Rick knew the sand had claimed much blood already in its history.

Once in the camp, Rick jumped off his horse in search of the tent he saw his wife disappear into. Rick felt Jon behind him shooting anyone in his path, just as Rick was doing. If Rick’s anger hadn’t taken over, he may have felt bad for cutting down the diggers, some only held small knives in their hands. Rick could hear Roland’s laughter slowly fade behind him. He remembered Roland always laughed when he was fighting hard. Rick never understood that. As Rick shot a large man coming towards him, he spotted the tent he saw Evie go into. Rick broke into a run to Jon’s surprise. Jon hated running.

***

Panic was welling up inside Evie and she jumped every time she heard someone pass her tent. She was tempted to just run out, but she had no idea where she would go. Her legs were tired, bruised, and bloodied. Her wrists were still tied together, as well as her ankles. Her shirt barely hung together thanks to Don, and her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. She had not slept for more than an hour her entire capture. In the middle of her thoughts she heard screaming and gun fire. At first she stood frozen, not sure if it was in her favor or not. She did not care, if it was against the monsters holding her, it did not matter. She ran to the tent and opened it. Just as she stepped out and saw Med-Jai everywhere, Don was looming in front of her. Evie looked up as his yellow grin and wanted to faint.

***

As Rick was running for her tent he saw a large man standing in front of the opening. Evie had stepped out. He could not fully see her, as the man was blocking his view. He could tell her hands were still tightly bound, but she was able to move her feet. Rick ran faster as the man put his greasy hands on her. Rick ran up behind the man and removed his knife. He could not risk the bullet going thru to Evie. Rick took his knife and slit the man’s throat. The blood squirted onto Evie’s shirt and Rick’s arm. The man turned around in surprise as he sank into the sand and clutched his throat.

“Rick!” Evie screamed as loud as she could. Rick threw his arms around his wife and hugged her so tightly he may have cut off her air supply for a moment. Evie cried into his shirt. She did not care his embrace was causing her bruised and bloodied body to cringe. The warmth of his body was a relief. She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her.

“Evie! My dear Evie! I love you so much!”

“Where is Alex?” Evie asked with immense panic.

“He is fine. Safe and sound with Aunt Sue.” He could feel her shake with relief as he held her. She looked up at him and then a frown caressed her face. “What’s wrong?” Rick then heard a gun being cocked behind him. He slowly turned, while still holding Evie, to see the small wiry man from his binoculars. He was holding a revolver and crying.

“You can’t have her. She’s mine. Mine. Sarie said she was mine,” the man looked angry and sad.

“Seth, please, this is my husband, let me go home,” Evie told him in a small voice.

“No! Mine!” Seth screamed as tears spilled down his face. Evie tightened her grip on Rick, trying to figure out what to do. Just as her mind was racing she heard the shot.

***

Jon had a hard time keeping up with Rick, especially when he broke into a run. Just as Jon was catching up he saw the tall wiry blonde man they had watched early hold a gun towards Rick and his sister. Jon felt his own anger rise up. With skills he did not realize he had, he took out his revolver and pointed it at the men. When he was a few feet to the man’s right sight, he pulled the trigger- right on his head. The bullet exploded through and the man fell to the ground. Shock registered on Rick and Evie’s face. Evie clutched Rick, thankful it was not him and then looked up to see her brother, panting hard from the run and the gruesome act he just committed. Jon looked down at the carcass and then at his sister. Evie hobbled over and he hugged her.

“I love you, Jonathan,” she whispered.

“I love you too, sis.” As Rick watched his wife and brother-in-law he realized the swords and gun fire had ceased. Blood stained the sand in every direction and on every Med-Jai. Rick was positive all the diggers had perished under the rescue team’s fury. However, he did not see the red haired woman.

***

As soon as Sarie saw the Med-Jai coming, she fled into the catacombs where her gold was. She sat amongst the gold and trembled. She would have went back for her brother, but as she was fleeing, she saw Evelyn’s brother shot him. She did not really mind, Seth had always been a constant pain to her. She had been taking care of him since her parents died when she was a teenager.

Those Med-Jai would forget about her, and then she could escape with her gold. Sarie reached down and caressed the precious metal and giggled to herself.

“Mine! All mine!” She hugged the vase close to her and kissed its cold smooth surface. She did not see the group of Med-Jai at the opening until they yanked her to her feet.

She screamed in horror, not in facing the Med-Jai but from losing her gold. They drug her to the top of the opening, as she wept and screamed for her gold.

***

Jon smiled at his sister and released her to Rick, who clutched Evie as if she was going to disappear again. As soon as Evie reached his arms, she looked up at him. She finally felt safe enough to let the pain inflicted on her take over. She went limp in his arms.

“I think I am going to faint,” Evie said to Rick as she collapsed in his chest. Rick caught her and picked her up, carrying her back to the horses. Jon holstered his gun, stepped over the bloody mess he made and followed his family.

Rick and Jon found Roland with the Med-Jai near the horses. Roland smiled as he saw Rick holding Evie safely in his arms. Although Evie looked like she went through the underworld, she was alive. Roland squeezed Rick and Jon’s shoulders.

“I do believe we made a mess of this place,” Roland said with his sarcastic sense of humor. The Med-Jai nearby heard it and laughed to themselves. Pilor came over to them.  
“Night is upon us. It would be wise for us to return to the camp on the ridge. Minear is a doctor and can help your wife,” Pilor pointed to an older Med-Jai next to him. He bowed and smiled.

“Thank you,” Rick said with meaning. These Med-Jai were warriors for Allah.

Jon took Evie from Rick as Rick climbed onto his horse. Jon then gave her back, so she could ride safely in Rick’s arms until they reached the camp. As Jon climbed onto his horse, he saw Yon and a few other Med-Jai dragging the red haired woman.

She was screaming and crying for gold. While Jon could understand the loss of a treasure, he wouldn’t mind if that woman would suffer more.

“What shall we do with her?” Yon asked Pilor, but then looked up at Rick.

“I have a feeling you will do what is right,” Rick looked down at the horrid woman, who was still whimpering about her gold. Yon nodded to Pilor. Pilor took Sarie to some sand nearby and let Sarie go. She immediately broke into a run. After several seconds of running, she began to sink. She screamed and tried to crawl her way out. There was no escaping quicksand.

“You will join your gold beneath the cursed sand,” Pilor called out to her, just as her body disappeared into the sand.

***

The rescue team made their way back to the camp on the ridge. Minear instructed Rick to bring Evie into the tent he set up. Rick laid her down on a blanket and noticed the ointments and other concoctions he brought with him. Jon followed them in and sat down next to his sister. Rick was on her other side. Minear looked at the cuts and bruises all over Evie. Rick had cut the rope of her feet, but was too nervous to cut it off her wrists- it looked embedded and he did not want to hurt her further.

“It appears she is badly bruised and bloodied. She is also suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. She will be in and out of consciousness for some time, regaining her   
strength.” Minear looked at Rick, who nodded.

“What about the rope on her wrists?” Rick asked sadly. Minear sighed; he knew this would be a challenge. Minear took out a small bottle and poured it over the ropes.

“This will help the rope come off easier; however this is still going to be painful for her. The rope has dug its way into her skin. Please hold her, as I have a feeling she will wake.”

Rick scooted to sit behind Evie and wrapped his arms around her waist, although it made him nervous- he did not want to cause her further pain. Jon held Evie’s hands and looked at Minear, who produced a small knife and slit the rope on each end. He then began to slowly remove the rope. It looked like a band-aid being removed. As soon as Minear began removing the rope, Evie bolted awake and screamed out. Rick tightened his grip and whispered to Evie.

“It’s okay, I am right here. He has to get this off, Evie. Be strong.” Evie closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. She gripped Jon’s hands and screamed through the pain as Minear slowly took the rope off her wrists. Minear hated causing the O’Connell woman such pain. He could see some skin come off with the rope. Minear had performed countless surgeries and bonded many wounds, but even this made his stomach cringe.

After several moment, the rope was completely off. However, Evie’s wrists were bleeding and Minear quickly poured his antiseptic over the wounds, which made Evie moan and shiver from the pain. Minear then wrapped bandages around her wrists to stop the bleeding and allow the wounds to heal. He did the same to her ankles. When he was finished, Evie slipped back into her unconscious state. Jon released his sister’s hands as she went limp with sleep.

“Thank you,” Rick told Minear.

“I am glad to help,” Minear smiled. “Now, here is some more antiseptic. I have a feeling your wife would be more appreciated if it were administered by you,” Minear told Rick as he handed Rick the bottle. Rick thanked Minear again as he left the tent and told Rick he would return in the morning. Jon began to stand.

“I’ll let you have some time with Evie. I’ll come back later,” Jon told Rick. Rick smiled and squeezed Jon’s hand in thanks.  
After Jon left, Rick began wiping the wounds Evie had throughout her body. He noticed the scratches on her breasts. Tears formed in his eyes and fell into Evie’s hair. Evie felt Rick’s body trembling and woke up. She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“Babe, you should lay down and let the antiseptic do its work,” Rick looked at her. Evie wrapped her newly freed arms around her husband. She had never seen him cry.

“Why are you crying?” She asked as she clung to him.

“The scratches…”

Before Rick could finish Evie pulled away and looked into his dark blue eyes.

“Oh, Rick. It did not happen. I promise. That man came close, but Sarie stopped him in time.” Evie’s whole body cringed at the memory. Rick looked back into her green eyes, unsure if she was lying to protect his feelings. “I know what you’re thinking, and I am telling the truth. I would tell you otherwise as well. I keep nothing from you.” Rick embraced his wife again, not caring that his tears wet her hair. He was relieved that man did not get to her as he had thought. He was also relieved he slit the man’s throat himself. He knew it was that man, by the way he grinned his yellow teeth at her.

After a few moments, Evie pulled away.

“You wouldn’t have any extra clothes would you?”

Rick smiled and nodded.

“There are in my bag on the horse. I will get them for you.”

Evie smiled her gratefulness to Rick.

“Can you send Jon in?”

Rick nodded as he left the tent.

He walked towards his horse and spotted Jon having a drink with Roland and Yon.

“Evie would like to see you,” Rick told Jon who immediately went for the tent. Rick turned to Roland and hugged him. Rick normally did not show that sort of affection with a man, but felt it was necessary. Roland hugged him back and they separated as soon as necessary.

“Thank you so much old friend, and to you, Yon and all your warriors.”

“Anytime, O’Connell. I know you’d do the same for me,” Roland said to him as he took a swig from his flask. Yon nodded to Rick.

“We are also grateful to you for helping us protect the lives of innocent people. You are more of a Med-Jai than you realize,” Yon told Rick with meaning.

“So, I have been told,” Rick smiled- meaning what Ardeth Bay had told him years ago. Yon smiled back as Rick went for the bag on his horse and walked to return to his battered wife.

***

As Jon entered the tent, he saw Evie sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. She looked better. The blood that had caked her cuts was now cleaned off, leaving the healing ointments in its place. Her wrists and ankles had been bandaged. However, it was still hard on him to see the cuts and bruises on her body. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, scratches on her chest, and too many bruises on her arms and legs for him to count. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bent down to hug his sister- the only family he truly had left.

Evie hugged him back and squeezed him.

“Thank you, Jon. You have been brave and I know you helped Rick through this.”

“I would do it again if I had to,” he responded to his sister. She smiled at him. Rick reentered the tent and set the bag down. Jon stood up.

“Get some rest Evie. I am sure Rick will see to that.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Rick hugged Jon- much to Jon’s surprise. It was a quick and meaningful hug. Jon ducked out of the tent to let the husband and wife be alone. Evie smiled as Rick brought out a pair of khaki shorts, green tank top, boots, and undergarments for his wife. Rick helped Evie stand, as she was still weak and wobbly on her feet. Evie’s arms shook as she tried to undress herself. Rick stepped in and helped the blooded and dirty clothes off of her. Rick shuttered inwardly as he saw more bruises on her.

Rick dressed his wife and put her beloved locked back around her neck. Evie was grateful the locket had not been ruined- it was her remaining material connection to her parents. She smiled at him.

“I’m used to you taking my clothes off, not putting them on,” she teased. Rick laughed and kissed her. Evie then laid down as she drank some water and ate some bread Minear had left behind. Rick sat down next to her, sharing the small but welcoming meal. When Rick finished he laid down next to Evie, she laid her head on her chest and clutched him as she fell asleep. Rick wrapped his arms around her. He sighed with relief at having her back, next to him. He would not let her go anytime soon.

***

In the morning, Evie felt better but was still weak. She went around thanking the Med-Jai, who seemed embarrassed at being thanked for doing their job. Evie also hugged Roland and thanked him. She knew she would be seeing him until they arrived back home, but she felt she could not wait. Roland smiled and hugged her back. He was as relieved as the rest to have her back. He could not fathom what it would be like to have his wife taken from him like Evie was taken from Rick.   
After their goodbyes, Rick brought Evie up on the horse with him as Jon and Roland followed. They were heading back to the small town to board the plane back home. Evie could not wait to be home with her child and husband safely nearby.

***

Once they arrived to the plane, full relief took Evie- she was on her way home. Evie laid her head on Rick’s lap the entire way home. Jon had also fell asleep. Rick was in and out of sleep, and smiled every time he heard Roland singing in the cockpit. After all these years, his friend had not changed.  
When they arrived home, Evie hugged Roland one last time before getting into the car. Rick and Jon both gave their thanks to Roland again, who shrugged them off and stated he knew they would do the same.

***  
Rick left Jon with Evie as he went to get Alex. Evie cried when she saw her son, as she feared she may not see him again at one point. Evie held her son until Rick convinced her to go relax and take a shower. Evie kissed and bid her son good night. She knew she needed to rest if she was going to be a mom to her son.   
Jon helped Rick put Alex to bed. As they left Alex’s room, Rick turned to Jon.

“Why don’t you stay? I could use someone to help with Alex tonight,” Rick smiled and handed Jon the baby monitor. Jon smiled and saluted his brother. “Thank you, Jon.”

“You are welcome,” Jon turned and went into bathroom to take his shower. He felt sand was in every crevice of his body.

***

Rick walked into his bedroom, where Evie was just getting into bed after her shower.

“Alex is asleep and Jon is going to take care of him for the night,” Rick told his wife. Evie smiled widely as Rick began removing his dirty clothes and headed for the shower.

When he returned, Evie was sitting up- waiting for him. Rick crawled into bed next to her. He was about to wrap his arms around his wife when she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” Evie stated quietly. Evie was ashamed she had not listened to Rick about the strange safari people.

“Don’t, Evie. None of this is your fault. Hell, I feel it is my fault. I should have insisted on going with you to work,” Rick stated sadly. Evie shook her head forcefully.

“No, Rick! I should have listened to you…” Rick took Evie into his arms as she cried.

“No one is to blame but those horrid people. I love you, Evie. And I am going to be even more over protective now.”

“I love you, Rick,” Evie told him as he held her tightly. Rick gently laid down and allowed Evie to snuggle into him as he turned out the light. He created a watertight grip around Evie as she fell asleep. Once he knew she was sleeping safe in his arms, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep- a sleep he hadn’t had in many days.

THE END………………………………………………………………………….for now!


End file.
